You're having dinner at a restaurant that serves $5$ kinds of pasta (spaghetti, bow ties, fettuccine, ravioli, and macaroni) in $4$ different flavors (tomato sauce, cheese sauce, meat sauce, and olive oil). If you randomly pick your kind of pasta and flavor, what is the probability that you'll end up with something other than tomato spaghetti?
Explanation: $\text{Probability} = \dfrac{\text{Favorable combinations}}{\text{Total possible combinations}}$ There are $4$ flavor choices and $5$ choices for the type of pasta, so there are $4\times5=20$ total possible combinations. If we pick randomly, all combinations are equally likely. The red combinations are combinations that aren't tomato spaghetti. There are ${19}$ favorable combinations. The probability of randomly picking something other than tomato spaghetti is $19$ out of $20$, or $\dfrac{19}{20}$.